


Instantánea

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [107]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Instagram, Light Angst, POV Female Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 98.0] Una pic a veces tiene toda una historia oculta.





	Instantánea

**Author's Note:**

> No quería dejar pasar la inclusión de los Instagrams oficiales, y de paso vincularlos a la trama, so... Aquí tienen el resultado.

**Instantánea**

 

Con un espantoso dolor de espalda por la mudanza y deseos de hundirse en la miseria que era actualmente su vida, Georgie apenas si le prestó atención al teléfono que vibraba en su mesita de noche, y que por descontado, no era Gustav. Para él tenía ella un tono especial de llamada, igual que sus mensajes tenían un tono diferente al del resto de sus contactos, porque en lo que a Georgie concernía, las categorías iban así: Gustav, y el resto del mundo. Tan simple como eso.

Sin embargo, quienquiera fuera su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea continuó insistiendo por los siguientes cinco minutos, llamando una y otra vez sin parar, y antes de que saltara el buzón de voz con ocho tonos, cortando la conexión para volver a intentarlo una vez más con incansable tenacidad de contactarla.

Tendida de espaldas y con los pies sobre una almohada para aliviar la hinchazón que el embarazo, pero también el trabajo duro de mover todas sus pertenencias de Magdeburg a Loitsche habían conseguido, Georgie sopesó el ignorar el molesto tono de llamada y dormirse, pero fue en vano. La persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea no desistió, sino que en su lugar intercaló llamadas con mensajes, que también llegaban a alarmante velocidad sin que ella sintiera el menor remordimiento por ignorarlo.

«Debe tratarse de Bill», supuso ella, porque de entre sus contactos, ese era el único que no toleraba ser ignorado, y en lugar de captar la indirecta, jodía hasta que a la otra persona no le quedaba de otra más que contestarle aunque fuera de malas.

—¡Joder, Bill! —Rezongó Georgie, estirando un brazo y cogiendo el móvil. Sin ver el número o el nombre, Georgie se ahorró el saludo—. ¿Qué quieres, Bill?

La voz al otro lado de la línea refunfuñó. —Que contestes el puto móvil. ¿Qué tal si se trata de una emergencia?

—¿Y lo es?

—No… exactamente.

Georgie suspiró. —Pudiste sólo haber enviado un mensaje, no llenado mi pantalla con tus notificaciones.

—Ya, es que… No podía esperar hasta mañana. El tuyo, o el mío, lo que sea. Oye, que he tenido una idea genial y eres mi única opción para llevarla a cabo.

Con un tanto de intriga acerca de qué se refería, Georgie arqueó una ceja. —Ajá, cuenta.

Haciendo uso de exceso de zalamerías y enumerando primero los beneficios antes que el favor a pedir, Bill se procuró crear un terreno propicio en el cual pedirle a Georgie su favor, y que al cabo de cinco minutos de monólogo ininterrumpido, se resumió en…

—Necesito que te saques una cuenta de Instagram cuando antes. De preferencia hoy, si no es que ya. Que se llame GeorgieListing, y de paso que pienses cuál será tu primera publicación. Y no escatimes con el factor sorpresa, cuanto más se parezca a ti y a tu personalidad, mejor.

Todavía tendida de espaldas y acariciándose el vientre justo en el punto donde el bebé insistía a patear y que ella le correspondía con golpecitos secos para jugar con él, Georgie se tomó unos segundos para procesar aquella petición tan extraña y que no terminaba de resultarle entendible.

—¿Instagram, dices?

—Sí.

—¿Esa plataforma para compartir fotografías?

—Ajá.

—¿Y quieres que me saque una cuenta ahí lo antes posible?

—Exacto.

—¿Con mi nombre?

Bill resopló. —Sí. De verdad que no es tan difícil de entender, ¿o sí? Creí que había sido claro, pero puedo volver a explicártelo si lo necesitas.

—Vale, vale… —Georgie siseó cuando el bebé le pateó con más fuerza que antes, quizá instigado por la irritación que la bajista sentía luego de haber estado toda la mañana moviendo sus pertenencias y que todavía no tuviera oportunidad de descansar en paz como merecía—. Pero… ¿Por qué?

—¿Es que no me has escuchado antes? —Rezongó Bill, que a su vez estaba exaltado por la que él consideraba la mejor de sus ideas de publicidad, y el que Georgie no pareciera entenderlo le crispaba los nervios—. ¡Para estar más cerca de las fans! Yo mismo me he sacado una cuenta esta semana y mi primer pic fue un éxito, duh, y ya tengo miles de seguidoras. No estaría mal sacar una cuenta para la banda antes de que alguien nos gane el nombre, pero primero deberíamos ser nosotros cuatro los que tuviéramos cuentas ahí. Se lo he comentado a Tom, pero ya conoces cuán…

—Reservado —suplió Georgie un adjetivo, pues ahí donde Bill adoraba el calor de los reflectores sobre su piel, Tom apenas los toleraba.

—Huraño —se paladeó el menor de los gemelos la palabra—. Como sea, se ha negado, dice que no le interesa en lo absoluto mantener una cuenta de Instagram activa, y conociéndole tendría que ser yo quien se encargara de mantenerla funcionando como es debido y paso. Ya bastante tuve con tener que chincharle para que mantuviera activo su blog como para ahora tener que hacer lo mismo con su Instagram.

—Oye, Bill, podría ayudarte a convencerlo, pero sabes mejor que yo que Tom tiene una mente y voluntad propias que escapan a nuestro poder y-…

—Precisamente es por eso que paso de Tom y te elijo a ti —interrumpió Bill a Georgie sin miramientos—. Hablar de esto con Gustav sería una repetición de Tom, pero tú en cambio…

—Yo no quiero una cuenta de Instagram —declaró la bajista sin emoción alguna en su voz—. Ni siquiera tengo la app, mucho menos sé cómo funciona, y dicho sea de paso… me importa una mierda.

—Oh, Georgie, pero eres mi única opción —suplicó Bill—, por favor, ¡por favor!

La bajista gruñó y se alejó el teléfono de la oreja mientras Bill continuaba con su retahíla de ruegos que con cada uno se volvía más lastimero que el anterior.

En lo que a ella respectaba, más allá de tener que sacarse una cuenta y mantenerla, era la molestia de darle a quien quisiera un acceso íntimo a su vida privada. ¿Qué si no podía ella ofrecer salvo selfies con su enorme barriga, la triste vista de su dormitorio de adolescencia convertido en el de su etapa adulta, y pics de Maxi durmiendo a los pies de su cama?

La simple perspectiva de ello le erizaba el vello de la nuca con terror, y de paso le sumía en un agujero de desesperanza por lo patético que resultaría buscar fama para la banda utilizando para ello una red social con la que ni siquiera estaba familiarizada.

—¿Georgie? ¡Georgie! —La llamó Bill, que luego de haber sacado todo su vapor acumulado, se había descubierto de pronto hablándole a la nada—. Contesta, Georgina Listing.

—Aquí estoy —masculló ella con desgana—, y te juro que si me vuelves a llamar así dejo la banda en este mismo instante, ¿ _capisce_?

Consciente de que Georgie no bromeaba, Bill se disculpó por lo bajo y volvió a insistir. —Pruébalo al menos. Un par de pics para despertar el interés de las fans y después lo dejas. No tienes que actualizar a diario ni nada parecido; con una vez a la semana bastaría, para dar señales de vida, y después lo vuelves a dejar por otra temporada. Piensa en la excelente oportunidad de publicidad que sería para el nuevo disco.

—Mmm —confirmó Georgie eso último, pues viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, empezarían a aparecer poco a poco en las noticias con sus fotografías y uno que otro video corto de las canciones que estarían listos para sacar al mercado—, en eso no te equivocas.

—Juro deberte una si me ayudas en esto, ¿sí? —Suplicó una vez más Bill, y porque estaba agotada y lo único que le apetecía era dormir una siesta, Georgie prometió que lo pensaría y le daría después su veredicto final.

Bajo ese entendido, finalizaron su llamada telefónica.

 

No fue sino hasta muchas horas después, ya de madrugada, cuando Georgie despertó con la boca seca e incontrolables ganas de ir al sanitario a vaciar su vejiga. A oscuras, tanteó el viejo camino que conducía al baño de la planta alta, y de pasada corroboró que pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, y que afuera todavía era de noche. Bajo la puerta del cuarto de su madre no había ni una luz, y Georgie supuso que también había quedado vencida luego de la mudanza y que ya se había marchado a dormir, por lo que con sigilo pasó a utilizar el sanitario, y al salir procuró evitar rechinar la puerta.

Un corto paseo por la cocina para reabastecer líquidos le reveló que su madre le había dejado preparado un sándwich que ahora estaba envuelto en una servilleta de papel, pero que de igual manera ella se comió de tres bocados y después acompañó con un gran vaso de leche que le supo de mil maravillas. El postre fue una natilla que se llevó consigo a su dormitorio, y tras desnudarse y quedar en ropa interior, Georgie se metió de vuelta a la cama a revisar su teléfono.

Lo primero fue comprobar si Gustav se había puesto en contacto con ella, pero apenas toparse con que no había sido así, Georgie cerró la aplicación de mensajería instantánea y se puso a curiosear en la App Store, donde entre las sugerencias principales encontró Instagram como recomendación del mes.

—Debo de estar loca por hacer esto —murmuró para sí con la cuchara en la boca y presionando descargar.

La descarga y la instalación le tomaron menos de dos minutos, y llegado el momento de sacarse una cuenta, Georgie hesitó antes de utilizar su nombre real, pero con un suspiro de resignación lo escribió tal y como Bill se lo había indicado y eligió una contraseña genérica que por lo general era compartida entre los miembros de la banda por razones de conveniencia.

Con un nombre de usuario y un perfil, Georgie revisó primero la cuenta de Bill, divertida cuando descubrió que el menor de los gemelos no se había ido a las grandes ligas con publicaciones fastuosas o plagadas de fantochería como otras celebridades, sino instantáneas de su vida cotidiana, él con Pumba, alguna pic de su niñez, otra más de unos zapatos de diseñador que había comprado (“Presumido”, pensó Georgie, que encontraba esas piezas dignas del museo de los zancos), algo de un viaje que había hecho, y otra más de él en el estudio y en donde ella daba por sentado que Tom debía estar por ahí incluso si no había aparecido.

—Siempre tan escurridizo de la cámara —masculló Georgie, que con una mejor idea de lo que Bill proponía para su cuenta, eligió alguna instantánea de las que tenía guardadas en su cámara y actualizó su perfil.

El siguiente paso fue, a la vez que el más fácil en materia de llevarse a la práctica, y también el más complicado cuando le tocó decidirse por una pic en concreto.

Por completo estaba descartado el ir al espejo más cercano y tomarse una selfie, porque entonces su embarazo sería noticia internacional y el disco quedaría relegado a segundo término por lo menos en lo que restaba del año, así que Georgie optó por alguna otra fotografía vieja que tuviera, y tras revisar en el carrete dio con una que Gustav le había tomado tiempo atrás en uno de sus paseos con Maxi por el parque.

Esa era una imagen relativamente reciente, de cuando ella había vuelto a Magdeburg y antes de confirmar el embarazo, tomada ya al final del verano a juzgar por el verdor que dominaba los colores de la fotografía, aunque también con tonos sepias en las ramas de un árbol que le había servido de sombra. En la pic Georgie salía mirando hacia abajo, abstraída en algún truco que Maxi hacía para llamar su atención, y Gustav había aprovechado el instante para tomarle una foto y justificarse diciendo que “la había encontrado bella, y que sería un desperdicio no capturar el momento”, a lo que Georgie se había limitado a darle la espalda para ocultar el apuro que le había hecho pasar y pedido que a cambio se la enviara, pues quería compartirla con Robert, que se quejaba de que nunca tenía fotografías de Georgie.

El recuerdo tan vívido de ese día hizo a Georgie doler el pecho en el presente, y también dudar si era la fotografía correcta para compartir con el público. Después de todo, para ella representaba un fragmento de su vida con Gustav, que cargado de significado le traía fuertes reminiscencias de los dos, pero para las fans… Sólo sería una pic cualquiera.

Nada más, y nada menos, que una pic como cualquier otra.

«No te pongas sentimental», se amonestó Georgie con ojos turbios por el exceso de humedad, y en un ataque de ímpetu, se decidió a compartirla. Del filtro y agregar etiquetas se encargó ella como entre sueños, y con un suspiro de alivio al ver su primera publicación apagó la pantalla de su teléfono y suspiró.

Estaba hecho, y el resto no le importaba.

 

A la mañana siguiente, sepultado entre algunos cientos de mensajes de Instagram, encontró Georgie un mensaje directo de Bill, que en su brevedad lo expresaba todo: “Sabía que podía contar contigo. Gracias.”

Sólo esperaba ella no tener de qué arrepentirse…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
